


On The Same Page

by muchmoremajestic



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: When Tony asks Steve for a day out to a holiday market, Steve doesn't want to read too much into things given his feelings for Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	On The Same Page

**Author's Note:**

> For Happy Steve Bingo - N4, Miscommunication

Over his life, Steve had developed many skills. Unfortunately for him, those skills were pretty lacking in the romance department. Shyness and nerves the serum couldn’t overcome, Steve knew he wasn’t great with flirting with women; and with more freedom to admit he was bi meant the knowledge that he didn’t really know how to flirt with men either. 

To make matters worse, Steve was in love with Tony. 

His teammate. 

That he lived with.

Steve didn’t even know where to begin with Tony. He was smart, funny, caring and kind, with big beautiful brown eyes that made Steve’s stomach flutter every time they looked in his direction. To make things more complicated, Tony frequently made comments that Steve could interpret as jokes or flirting. But Tony was witty with everyone, so Steve had made a habit of not reading into things Tony would say.

Steve wished he could find a way to tell Tony how he felt. But for now, he just took what he could get, spending time with Tony around the tower - even if that meant hanging out with the rest of the team as well. 

So when Tony asked if Steve wanted to check out the nearby holiday market - Tony’s treat - Steve said yes, eager to just spend time with Tony outside of the tower. 

Tony guided them a few blocks away to the park, where a winter village had been set up for the holiday season. Booths of local merchants selling food, sweets, home goods, art, and other gifts lined the edges of the park. One side of the park had a row of carnival games. An enormous Christmas tree sat next to the large skating rink in the middle, with long lines of people waiting to get in. 

Steve was actually surprised at how many people were coming and going through the market - and it wasn’t just tourists either. Tony would occasionally link his arm through Steve’s to make sure they didn’t get separated in the crowd. 

They first stopped at a small empanada stand, and then at a chocolatier to get fresh hot cocoa. They wandered around the market, chatting and looking at candles and wall art and homemade scarves. Then they made it over to the carnival games - which Tony was surprisingly good at - and then continued to peruse the booths.

Steve had so much fun, but as the afternoon went on he felt that pit in his stomach grow more and more. That as much as he was enjoying himself, and loving the time with Tony, he wished that this outing meant something more. 

And apparently, he did a bad job of hiding that.

“Is something wrong?” Tony asked, pulling Steve aside a metal art booth to let shoppers pass.

“What do you mean?”

“You just seem a little distant, that’s all. Is everything okay?”

Steve was in stunned silence for a moment. Tony looked a little confused, maybe even a little hurt. Steve immediately felt bad.

_ It’s not his fault, the least I can do is tell him the truth. _

“No - it’s just - Tony, I’ve had so much fun today. I love spending time with you, but it’s just hard for me because I . . I have feelings for you. Everything we’ve done today, I’ve enjoyed it so much but it just makes me wish we were on a date.”

Tony looked confused. “Um, that’s because we . . . are on a date?”

“What?” Steve asked.

“What?” Tony responded.

They stared at each other, baffled by what the other person was saying.

“You asked me on a date?”

“Yes! Steve, don’t you remember what I said when I asked you this morning?”

Steve thought back to breakfast, when Tony pulled him aside.

_ “Hey Steve, can we talk?” _

_ “Sure, Tony. Is everything okay?” _

_ “Yeah, actually. I just, I wanted you to know that I think you’re really incredible and I’d like to spend more time with you, to get to know you more. Just us. Would you be into that?” _

_ “I would absolutely be into that. It sounds great!” Steve replied. _

_ “Great. Do you have plans this afternoon?” _

_ “No, I was just going to workout, maybe read.” _

_ “Would you like to go out to the holiday market a few blocks away? We could stroll around, get some food, go ice skating. My treat.” _

_ “That sounds wonderful, Tony.” _

_ “Perfect. Meet me in the lobby at noon?” _

Oh. 

Tony had asked Steve out so directly, so smoothly, that Steve didn’t realize this was actually a date. That he then told Tony he wished was a date.

_ If I could go back in the ice right now, that’d be fantastic _, Steve thought. 

“I’m sorry, Tony. I guess I was so excited at the thought of spending time with you I didn’t realize you were actually asking me out,” Steve said as he could feel all the blood in his body rushing up to his face.

Tony chuckled lightly. “No need to apologize, Steve. I could have been more clear. I figured I’d ask, and since we’re already teammates and live together, and that’s pretty intense for two people just starting out, we could just start slow. So I thought a low-pressure date around a holiday market would be better than a one-on-one intimate dinner at a fancy restaurant. But I really should have just said that.”

Steve thought about it, taking a look around the market. “Wow, you know, this _ is _ better than a fancy restaurant dinner. I’d be too nervous to just sit at a table and talk if I knew this was a date with you.”

“Aww, do I make you nervous, Steve?”

“Of course you do! You’re amazing, Tony, and I’ve wanted to be with you for so long and oh my _ god _ I can’t believe I didn’t realize this was a date,” Steve moaned as he shook his head.

“Seriously, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” Tony said, cupping Steve’s face. “I’m glad you also wanted this to be a date too. See? We’re already on the same page.”

Tony gave Steve a reassuring smile and Steve felt his heart melt.

“We still haven’t gone skating yet. Wanna get on line?”

“Sure,” Steve replied with a smile.

Once they got on the ice, Tony held Steve’s hand as they joined the crowd skating around the rink to the music. They laughed, almost slipped several times, and made so many laps around the rink they lost count. 

Before they got off the ice, Tony pulled Steve to the side of the rink and kissed him. Steve’s knees almost went out from under him; kissing Tony was everything he’d thought it would be and more. It was one of the happiest moments of Steve’s entire life, and he felt like he was in heaven.

Once they pulled apart, Tony said, “I know we said we should go slow, but we don’t have to go _ that _ slow.” He had a giant grin on his face as Steve found his way back to Earth. 

“Can you imagine if you had just done that and I still didn’t know this was a date? I would have died on the spot,” Steve joked, which caught Tony by surprise with a huge laugh. 

“Steve, I told you. You’re incredible. C’mon, let’s head home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord!


End file.
